


When love sprouts

by malangIIcheollie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Cliche, Drama & Romance, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fluff and Angst, How Do I Tag, I'm Sorry, M/M, Mingyu Minghao Seokmin are brothers, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, all of seventeen will appear later, i make mingyu a jerk in the beginning?, lots of cliche
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-06
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:14:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29237394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malangIIcheollie/pseuds/malangIIcheollie
Summary: The reappearance of Mingyu in Wonwoo's life makes his life a mess again. The presence that was not desired by Wonwoo but the man kept on hunting him. Can Wonwoo get the happiness that he has been dreaming?Mingyu's hatred on Wonwoo was too strong. The desire to destroy Wonwoo's life has become one of his life's goal. Can Mingyu get the revenge that he really wants?
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Kim Mingyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, this is my first fanfic here. I got this idea after my mom watching one of the movie where the heroin works as the housekeeper at the hero's hotel. I forgot the name of the movie lol. I'm sorry for any mistakes and English is not my first language. Also this is un-beta. Enjoy and I do appreciate any comments :D

“Wonwoo, you follow Junhui. Both of you were assigned the top floors!” instruction by Mr Cha sounded loud inside the hotel meeting hall.

Wonwoo and Junhui look at each other while having big grin on their face. Junhui who is always love to smile managed to wink at Wonwoo who just laughed a little.

“Okay, all of you can disperse and start the task today with a friendly smile!” instructed Mr Cha again.

After their boss left, Wonwoo immediately went to Junhui. The other workers already went out of the meeting hall to start their assigned work.

“Why are you late today, Nonu-ah?” question Junhui while they were heading to the storage room to gather all the equipment needed to clean the hotel’s rooms.

“Did you sleep late again Nonu-ah? This must be you didn’t get enough sleep right? Did you reading novel until you forgot the time again?” guessed Junhui.

Wonwoo only smiled sheepishly at him. Junhui laughed with the cute reaction from his best friend. For a moment, he stared at Wonwoo’s handsome face. There was only a row of scars on the tip of his forehead. However, the scar did not directly disfigure his friend’s appearance.

“Junnie, since I worked here… I have never known the boss of this hotel. Is he always here?” Wonwoo suddenly asked.

Wonwoo was curious. It has been more than three weeks since he became part of the Carat Hotel but he has never even seen anyone that he can consider the hotel owner.

“Ah.. Boss rarely here, he’s usually at the headquarters. But sometimes he will spent on weekend in his suite with one of his flings.” explained Junhui

Wonwoo nodded and both of them get out from the elevator to start their task for that day.

That evening, Wonwoo and Junhui walk past the shops near the hotel area before returning to their homes. Wonwoo needed to find new book to read while Junhui needed to buy some materials for his university’s assignment. Junhui is continuing his degree studies while working part-time job as housekeeper at Carat’s hotel. Wonwoo was a full-time worker as he does not further his studies due to the insufficient money to pay for the fees. Although Junhui’s parents had offered to pay for his school’s fees, he refused them. Troubled that he will burden them.

Wonwoo has no family members. Since the death of his parents five years ago, he has lived with Junhui’s family. Junhui and his family has done a lot for him and he never be more than thankful towards them. He was glad he accepted to be that little guy with missing two front teeth to be his friend fifteen years ago.

Wonwoo has been searching this one novel that he loves so much. However, every time he came out of any bookstore, he was disappointed. Every single time the book must be out of stock. It’s not that he never read that novel. In fact, he has finished the novel more than two times but since his friend’s neighbor borrowed, to this day Wonwoo has never seen the book again. Due to his deep obsession on that novel, he decided to own the novel again.

Wonwoo continued his steps. Occasionally glancing at some of the shelves in the novel and fiction section of the bookstore he visited. He managed to straighten his hair that almost covered part of his eyes before his eyes glued to one corner of the shelf.

He moved quickly towards that corner and his hand reached for that particular novel. However, all of sudden there was a pair of hands clinging tightly to his hands. Wonwoo gasped and turned towards the owner of the pair of hands. There were a couple standing nearby him.

“Babe, this is the one! My brother really want this novel” the man’s voice was clear in Wonwoo’s hearing.

Wonwoo frowned. The novel had already been grasped by him but the man’s hand was still on his hand. Wonwoo tried to pull the novel he was holding but the man was quicker to pull. More annoying, they pretended not to see his presence there.

“Luckily we arrived quickly, my sister was busy asking me to buy this novel.” The man continued without even looking at Wonwoo who was intercepted there.

“Really? Can I see what novel it is” the girl asked as she reached for the novel in the man’s hand.

Wrinkles on Wonwoo’s forehead increased. He became angry with the situation. In fact, the attitude of the two of them who did not seem to care about his earlier existence there made him even more furious.

“Sir…” called Wonwoo.

Both of them looking at Wonwoo simultaneously.

“Yes” the girl answered on his boyfriend’s behalf.

Wonwoo looked at the girl.

“The book.. I took it first from the shelf”

“Book?” the girl pretended to ask.

Wonwoo nodded and pointed out his finger towards the book.

“That book.. I picked it up first” explained Wonwoo politely.

“So?” the girl replied.

“That means.. that book is mine”

The girl raised her eyebrows and smirked while gripped the novel tightly in her hands.

“Sorry.. but I’m the one who holding this book. So it means, this book is mine. Thank you for showing me this novel” said the girl and turned his body to clasp the man’s arm. “Let’s go baby!”.

Wonwoo bit his lip. His eyebrows furrowed a sign of dissatisfaction. He was irritated to see the girl’s fabricated behaviour. He was really angry.

“I want that novel!!” screamed Wonwoo suddenly.

The girl turned her head to Wonwoo shocked.

“What is this? Screaming in front of people? Shameless” snicker the girl.

“Like I care. You’re tha one who’s shameless. I was the one who came first, suddenly you snatched the book from me” Wonwoo began to be rude.

The girl was shocked. Her breath fluctuated and stared sharply at Wonwoo.

“Babe, it’s okay. Just give the book to him. We’ll find in another store okay” the guy who quietly stared at Wonwoo and the girl interaction started to speak.

“No! I will not give this book to him!” yelled the girl.

“Babe, please” the guy tried to stop the girl from pushing Wonwoo.

However Wonwoo and the girl ignored him. Both of them continued to quarrel with each other until inadvertently, the book was torn. The two look at each other.

“The three of you have made a mess in my store. Please follow me to the office” a middle-aged woman suddenly appears.

Wonwoo’s eyes widen. He and the girl looked at each other before each of them turned their gaze to the middle-aged woman.

Wonwoo quickly walked out from the office followed by the girl and the guy. After paying compensation, the three of them rushed out of the store. Wonwoo walked without looking back. As much as possible, he did not want to come across the girl who had embarrassed him earlier. Indeed, he also did not want to meet the girl’s boyfriend. His heart ached as he looked at the smile on the girl’s lips. And his soul worsened when he looked at the man’s face that only made him remember his past memories.

“Wait.. wait” yelled the guy.

Wonwoo ignored him and fasten his steps. His heart was still overflowing with feelings due to the incident earlier. His anger increased when he realized the guy who had once been a memory of his in the past.

“I hate to see his face! Really…. I hate this meeting!!” cried Wonwoo in his heart.

“Wait!” the voice become louder.

Wonwoo still ignored him. Tried to make more distance between him and the guy so that the man no longer interferes with his life.

“Babe, what’s wrong with you? Why did you walk so quickly?” heard the girl voice behind them.

“You wait here. I want to talk to that girl” replied the guy.

“What for?”

However, the guy ignored the question. The guy quicker his step to reach Wonwoo.

“Wait!” yelled the guy again.

Finally Wonwoo slowed his pace and stopped. He turned his body towards the guy that now was panting heavily in front of him.

“Now, what do you want? Our business was done!” Wonwoo said coldly.

The guy approached Wonwoo slowly. Gazed at Wonwoo’s face without disengage their eye contacts.

“Wonwoo, right?” asked the guy.

Wonwoo stayed quiet. He took a deep breath before hugging himself.

“So what if I’m Wonwoo? Do you have any problem with it?” asked Wonwoo.

“Wonwoo.. I..”

“Babe. No need to apologize to him. It’s not our fault” said his girlfriend suddenly. They don’t even noticed the presence of the girl.

The guy look at his side. The girl already grabbing his arms and smirked at Wonwoo.

Wonwoo ignored them and make a left turn to look for Junhui in another store. Leaving them as far as possible how he left his memories of the guy far from his life five years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back! I finished this chapter earlier than I expected :). Just a heads up, I changed some of their age. Mingyu is older by a year than Wonwoo in this story. Mingyu, Seungcheol and Soonyoung have the same age. Wonwoo and Junhui age are same. And I made Mingyu, Minghao and Seokmin are real brothers because I want to and I can :D Again this is no-beta and English is not my first language.

“Where’s the rest? According to the record three days ago, supposedly more employees. Why is it reduced today?” asked Mingyu while throwing documents that he held on his office’s table.

Mr Cha reached for the document. He flipped through the sheets before his gaze was thrown back towards his employer.

“Here… I was informed that he is a new staff” Mingyu pointed his finger on the line of name listed on the sheet. “ He worked here less than three month and he already had a week off? You know the procedure of working in this hotel right? You’re not allowed to take leave more than three days if you worked here less than three months!” yelled Mingyu in dissatisfaction.

Mr Cha nodded and his lips were tightly closed.

“Mr Cha, I gave the task to you to manage the hotel hoping that you will do it as best as you can. And now, look what happened?” asked Mingyu again.

“Actually boss... he is on medical leave” Mr Cha answered softly.

“Then, do you have the doctor’s confirmation letter?”

Mr Cha only shaking his head.

“Then?”

“I will ask him later when he come to work” promised Mr Cha.

Mingyu released a huge sigh. For a moment, he looked at the young manager’s face before making steps towards his office window which was covered with long shutters. He flipped the shutter and looked down at the basement of the Carat’s hotel building. Then he looked up, the sky was so clear and the sun was shining so brightly that it shone all over the universe.

“I do not like undisciplined worker working in this hotel” Mingyu spoke slowly while facing out of the window.

“ I want a letter of resignation from him!” continued Mingyu.

Mingyu’s words made Mr Cha looked up at his boss. Surprised by that statement.

“But we don’t have enough staff right now boss” said Mr Cha tried to argue.

“Even if we don’t have enough staff now, I don’t want you hire anyone without researching their background first. Undisciplined workers like this that you trust can help this hotel?” Mingyu intercepted.

Mr Cha was silent with Mingyu’s words. Suddenly, she imagined Wonwoo’s face that always made he sympathize with the man. Although he is not very familiar with Wonwoo but he could tell that Wonwoo comes from a rather poor family. When Wonwoo applied for the job here, the rays on his face were full of hope.

“I don’t need any explanation from you. If he cannot give me his resignation letter, I will fired him!. You can go now.”

“Boss, please give him another chance. I promise, if tomorrow he didn’t come to work, I myself will ask for his resignation letter” Mr Cha said.

Mingyu frowned. Feeling weird with the eagerness of Mr Cha wants this guy to work at his hotel. Is he someone special to him?

“The guy is nice boss. His discipline while working here is okay. It just… it’s been almost a week since he came to work. He did phone three days ago saying he caught a cold. His roommate that worked here also told me he was sick”

“Do you believe in them?” asked Mingyu suspiciously.

Mr Cha nodded confidently. “ His voice is different than usual”.

Mingyu keep quiet while thinking. He released a sigh. “Okay, fine. You can continue your work. Tomorrow if he came to work, inform him that I want to meet him at 9 a.m.”

Mr Cha nodded and smiled at Mingyu before making an exit.

Mingyu sat alone in the office and still in front of the window. The opportunity is used by observing the scenery of the Carat Hotel that was away from the congestion of the city of Seoul. The scenery is able to captivate anyone who gazes. Mingyu realizes, he did the right decision to build a hotel in the area. the area has a strategic position and is able to attract visitors. Away from the hustle and bustle of the city. However, he himself did not know what else to look for because he had memorized every position of the buildings around the hotel.

Mingyu was puzzled when suddenly he lose his control earlier. He himself was not sure why he had to rage indefinitely this morning. As if the absence of a new employee of the hotel was intentionally the cause. However, what is for sure, since he met Wonwoo at the bookstore a few days ago, his heart has been wild. All day he was restless. In his sleep, he was troubled for his past mistakes and his revenge on the man seemed to haunt him until he fail to focus at work.

He really hates it. Indeed he could never forget the man to this day. Because of that guy, he was laughed at by his friends. That guy who once he tried to get close after betting with his schoolmates. In fact, because of Wonwoo also, he was suspended at school for being found smoking in the school grounds.

The effect is felt to this day and Mingyu admitted Wonwoo’s actions was good. Due to a two-week suspension from school, he unable to smoke till this day. But Wonwoo’s indifference caused his revenge to never go away. Wonwoo was the first man to dare reject the bond he wanted to create.

Even though Mingyu never expects a serious relationship with any man or woman, but he still cannot accept the fact that Wonwoo managed to defeat his ego and erase all of the principles of his life as a man who is is treasured by many.

_*Flashbacks*_

“Hey Mingyu-ah! I heard you got rejected by that Wonwoo guy?” his friend Seungcheol’s voice murmured closed to him.

Mingyu who was daydreaming, turned to his friend by his side. The face of the man with thick curly black hair he stared at with a small snort.

There was a sarcastic laugh in the tone of Seungcheol’s voice. He was amused with defeat of Mingyu in their bet. Soonyoung who had just arrived at Mingyu’s table also laughed after finding out the cause of Seungcheol’s laughter.

“It is so funny, even with that nerd prefect you can lose to? The whole school make a fuss when a handsome and rich Mingyu lost to teacher’s beloved student” Soonyoung added.

“Can both of you just shut up!” roared Mingyu makes Seungcheol and Soonyoung instantly stop their laughter.

“Relax Mingyu-ah.. Just because you’re angry with the boy, until you want to vent it out to us” Soonyoung seemed to persuade.

Mingyu snorted harshly. his hand clenched his fists and at the same time, his school desk was ponded hard. His whole class fell silent when he acted that way.

“Yah Mingyu!! Why are you so angry!?” Soonyoung reprimanded dissatisfied.

“I’m humiliated!” snarled Mingyu.

“Why? You’re good-looking and rich, if you lose at that boy, there are still many other boys and girls who will chase you.”

“That’s not what I mean” Mingyu answered rudely. Deliberately he let his friends get more puzzled.

“Then, what do you mean?” Seungcheol asked with a frown on his forehead.

“That boy is my junior! I am Kim Mingyu, the son of one of the richest family in South Korea… argggghhhh…. I will not let him go!”

*End of Flashback*

Suddenly there was lightning radiating in the sky. Mingyu jerked. The shadows of events in his school days disappeared instantly and he glanced at his watch on his wrist.

‘Why should he met him again? Should that regret continue to haunt me?’ The whisper reigned in Mingyu’s heart. At the same time, it rained heavily.

“Mingyu-ah.. When did you came back? I don’t even hear you car” Mrs Kim’s soft voice greeted Mingyu’s earlobes making the man turn his gaze from the ceiling to the room door that was already wide open.

The face of Mrs Kim who was smiling stepped into the room. Mingyu quickly closed the photo album he was holding and put it back to its original place.

Mingyu returned his mother’s smile and continued to get up from his bed. He tried to hide his shock at the sudden presence of his mom. He hope that his mother did not notice where he kept his personal belongings earlier.

Mingyu leaned back in the reclining chair located in the front corner of his bedroom. There was a wardrobe on the left side of the room not far from his bed. The space is also decorated with mirror and there is a two-door mirrored closet specially designed as a personal corner where next to the closet there is a table desk that houses his personal computer.

Mrs Kim looked at her son who was smiling. Clearly showing his neatly teeth. Mrs Kim realizes that the smile of her eldest son is what has attracted many men and women. In fact, her herself was happy to see his son’s smile. As if looking at Mingyu’s late father who had an identical physical and face with his son. He was never surprised to see dozens of men and women sneaking a glance at his son whenever they went out together.

Mingyu bent his head to the chair he was sitting on. His brown eyes gazed to the ceiling of the room.

“Why are you so quiet tonight? Do you have problem Mingyu-ah?” asked Mrs Kim.

Mingyu shook his head quickly. “No Mom”.

“No.. Hmmm.. Mom don’t believe you Mingyu-ah” Mrs Kim replied making Mingyu laughed.

Simultaneously, the man stared at his mother who was carving a smile. Since the death of his father, his mother finally decided to take over his family company Shining Diamond Corporation which runs a tourism business. Now the company is able to open a few franchise in other countries.

Therefore, Mingyu did not hesitate to voice his desire to build up a Hotel Carat. Mingyu knew while in school, he was indeed a stubborn and naughty person. He is aware of the position of his father and mother who helped him a lot in the school even though there were some teachers who despises him. He hates to study because to him it is just a waste of time. For him, he did not have to obtain any higher education as his father’s property was already enormous.

“See, you’re quiet again tonight. Is there something wrong with you Mingyu-ah” asked Mrs Kim concerned with his son behavior.

“Is Minghao already home?” Mingyu asked tried to shift the topic.

For some reason, all of sudden he remembered his younger brother Minghao who had been working as a graphic designer for six months. His brother’s busy schedule caused him to rarely stay at home. if anything, his younger brother prefers to blend himself in his personal studio on the ground floor of the house.

“Not yet.. He called earlier informing me he will be late tonight” explained Mrs Kim.

“Seokmin? Did he called you?” Mingyu asked about the youngest.

Seokmin was still study in one of university in Seoul and stayed in dorm. He will only be at home once a month.

“Yesterday he did called me. Asked me about the novel that he asked you to bought for him” said Mrs Kim.

“Hmm… I did found the novel but…” suddenly the incident a few days ago came to his mind.

A meeting that makes Mingyu stunned and tried to remember the man who was arguing with one of his flings. He tried to dig his mind for a moment and finally got an answer when he saw a line of scars on the tip of the guy’s forehead. He is sure his guess was not wrong! That guy is the same guy that he tried to erased from his memory!

“But what Mingyu-ah?” Mrs Kim voice drove away the man’s face which had been increasingly disturbing his mind lately. Mingyu sighed as he shook his head.

“I want to take a bath mom, I want to go to sleep. Tomorrow morning I want to go to the hotel” said Mingyu then got up from his chair.

“To the hotel again?”

Mingyu nodded. “Yes, 8 a.m. tomorrow, mom, please wake me up”

“Hmm. Early! You rarely go there at that time. Usually, at 10 in the morning, you don’t even wake up yet”

“There’s this worker, he already a week off when his duration of working not more than 3 months” Mingyu gives an explanation

“Hmm.. maybe he is unwell. Can’t you just spare him Mingyu-ah?”

“No mom, I don’t need an undisciplined worker in my hotel”

“Up to you Mingyu-ah, but don’t be too hard on other people okay? You never know what each person has to go through in their life. Everyone has their own hardship” advised Mrs Kim.

Mingyu only nodded and smiled at his mom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for late in updating and this chapter is quite short. I've been busy with my studies and again this is no-beta.

“Boss, do you want to see me?” someone’s soft voice from the direction of the door startled Mingyu who was looking down to find something under his desk. Startled by the voice, Mingyu’s head banged on the bottom surface of his office table.

“Ouch” Mingyu rubbed his head which was sore from the blow.

Wonwoo who had just stepped into the office room was also shocked. He did not think the remark surprised his boss. He felt that the door of the room had been knocked on many times and was convinced that his employer had spoken out to allow him to enter.

“Who allowed you to enter without knock…ing on the door first?” his eyes immediately stopped at Wonwoo’s face that was looking down in front of him. The guy was wearing his hotel uniform. Is that the guy that Mr Cha meant yesterday? Is it true that the man works in his hotel? Mingyu seemed to doubt.

“I’m so sorry boss. I don’t know that my voice can cause your head bang with the table. I did knock the door but I thought…”

Mingyu quickly got up from his seat. He stood facing the window of office which makes Wonwoo behind him. He sighed loudly.

“I did not expect this world to be so small” he said.

Wonwoo felt weird with his boss’s words. He raised his head. In front of him appeared a man that stood with his backs on him. His boss figure looks like a young handsome man.

“So, what is your excuse for a _week off_?” 

“I was sick”

“Do you have the MC?”

“No, I didn’t go to the clinic boss” answered Wonwoo.

“You’re sick for a week and you don’t even go to the clinic? If you’re really sick, this hotel has our own panel doctor. You can go as many as you want, you will not be charged.”

Wonwoo only kept mum. Suddenly, his heart felt uneasy and restless. _It sounded like the voice he had heard. The man spoke without facing his face. Is this called a charismatic boss? He wants to evaluate the way employees communicate but themselves do not know the actual communication protocol?_ Wonwoo said in his mind.

“Alright! You can go out now”

“My work boss?” asked Wonwoo carefully.

It was weird when his boss suddenly spoke softly with him when at first he was so angry at him.

“You can continue your work” said Mingyu without looking back at Wonwoo.

Wonwoo face decorated with a smile. “Really, boss?” asked Wonwoo cheerfully for confirmation. He was glad he didn’t get fired by his boss.

Mingyu who was still facing the window of the room felt like smiling hearing the joy from the tone in the man voice. Slowly, he nodded. He did not want to look directly at Wonwoo afraid it would only make the situation between them worsen.

His relationship with Wonwoo has never been good since in they were in school. Truthfully, since that _incident_ , he has never met Wonwoo again. It is not because he didn’t want to meet the guy, but he didn’t want to be constantly haunted by guilt. In fact, he never expected the situation back then to be that way.

‘No! No! I can’t bend to him! He’s the one who’s guilty! He brought down my dignity as a man who was admired by many people. Argghhhh... Fuck that guilt!’ Mingyu said in anger in his heart.

“I’ll go out first, boss. I will continue do my work. I promise I will try my very best!” Wonwoo said with full determination. 

Mingyu said nothing. He just let Wonwoo move out of his office a few moments later.

*Flashbacks*

“Why are you complaining about me to teacher Lee?” Mingyu remembers how loud his voice was when he said those words to the prefect in front of him. Since the incident he was laughed at by his classmates, Mingyu is so vindictive towards Wonwoo. He admits, the friendship he wants to have with Wonwoo is only at the insistence of his friends who like to bet. He who has never lost all this time, finally lost at the hands of Wonwoo who to him has no attractive character at all.

Mingyu is really angry. For years he was a boy who never lost to anyone, that was the first time his life history was torn apart. The boy was too different from his other male acquaintances. In fact, he was never astonished by the existence of Mingyu in the school. He was even never looked at Mingyu! Because of that, Mingyu never forget Wonwoo.

“I want to complain or not, that’s my right as a prefect! You have made a mistake in front of my eyes! “ Wonwoo voice is slow but firm. Mingyu grunted along with a fake smile.

“I have a lot of influence in this school. Even the principal can kiss my feet if my dad comes to school. Do you want anything bad happen to your future?” Mingyu seemed to threaten.

However, Wonwoo face is still calm. A smile lingered on his delicate lips and his eyes turn to crescents which made him look cute.

Mingyu at Wonwoo before his eyes flicked elsewhere. He did not want to remain staring at the boy. 

“I’m not afraid your threats! Call a group of your dad’s friends too. Your mom, I heard she was an activist. If you want, you can call her to come along too! You thought I would shrink and keep quiet about your mistakes as a student at this school? You know that smoking in the school grounds is wrong! I as a prefect and witness have to carry out my responsibilities.” Wonwoo give a long explanation to Mingyu.

His chest rose with uneven rhythm. He was really angry. His hatred on Wonwoo was overflowing. He was already clenching his fists.

Without realizing, the face in front of him was hit with all his might. Wonwoo’s body was almost thrown into the drain but the boy managed to cling to a pole near the place.

Beacause of the impact, Wonwoo fell seated on the ground. He tried to get up in a staggering state but his legs felt weak and he fell back. At that moment, his head hit the corner of the flower pots lined up there.

“Ouch!” Wonwoo lightly screamed. His hand quickly wrapped around the area of his head that was hit.

Mingyu was shocked and stunned. The thick blood began to flow wetting Wonwoo’s entire forehead. Mingyu was really surprised.

Without saying goodbye, Mingyu ran leaving Wonwoo alone. His heart was restless but he was satisfied.

For months Mingyu was preoccupied by guiltiness. He tried to ignore the chatter of friends about the scar that appeared on Wonwoo’s face a few days later. In actuality, no one knows what really happened. 

‘Did Wonwoo never tell anyone that the scar was caused by him? Mingyu is always wondering. Why did Wonwoo not tell the real story? Why didn’t Wonwoo report to the teacher that he had attacked the boy?’

‘He felt weird. But whatever the reason is, Mingyu will never ever apologize! That’s his life principle!’

*End of flashbacks*

As soon he left his employer’s office, Wonwoo immediately got Junhui to continue their task for that day. He smiled cheerfully. Glad that his boss’s anger on him subside and he still has his job in the hotel.

“Ehemm.. You’ve been out of the boss’s room for hours and you’re still smiling Nonu-ah?” Junhui asked felt weird with Wonwoo’s behaviour.

“Don’t you say that you’re attracted to the boss already Nonu-ah!”

“What!? No Junnie-ah! I’m just happy that I can still work here with you” said Wonwoo while trying to wink sexily at Junhui.

Junhui laughed out loud at Wonwoo’s behaviour. Wonwoo who saw his friends laughing, finally laughed too.

“I think our boss is a good guy Junnie-ah” Wonwoo speaks.

“So? You don’t believe what I have told you before about our boss’s behaviour?”

“Hmmmm… I’m not so sure anymore Junnie-ah” Wonwoo seems to disbelieve rumours that said his boss was a player.

“Okay, up to you Nonu-ah but I want you to be careful with our boss. You’re handsome. I don’t want you to be one of his victim Nonu-ah. You’re my best friend, I care for you and I love you Nonu-ah.” remind Junhui.

Wonwoo raised his eyebrows. He said I’m handsome? Junhui must be kidding. Wonwoo glanced at the mirror, examined his face there. For him, his face was decent and not as handsome as his best friend Junhui or the guy he met few days ago.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Maybe next chapter they will meet?? Thank you for reading! :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm earlier than i expected? btw this sign ('...') is the thought of that person and ("...") was for conversation that happened, just incase if you guys are confused. I'm so excited while writing this chapter, so sorry for any mistakes :D

Wonwoo pushed the suite door in front of him slowly. Trolleys that housed clean towels, tissues and other materials were left outside the room. He carried out the task of tidying the room without Junhui after being instructed by Mr Cha.

“Remember the floor you need to tidy up today. The boss’s room is on that floor. You tidy up another room. Never ever enter the boss’s suite room!” Mr Cha’s order this morning was still ringing in his ears.

Wonwoo just nodded, compliant with the order given. Without delay, he prepares to start the task but was stopped by Junhui who suddenly crashes towards him.

“Nonu, do you know why we can’t enter the boss’s room?” a breathless Junhui asked.

Wonwoo looked at Junhui and shook his head, didn’t understand the meaning of Junhui’s question.

“He doesn’t want employee like us come across him and his numerous one night stands having sex in his room” Junhui replied with a slightly pouty lip.

Wonwoo bit his lip. Once again he shook his head and felt like laughing with his best friend’s baseless explanation.

“What? You don’t believe me Nonu-ah”

“Junnie-ah… he is our boss, it’s not good for us to badmouth him, you know. His private life is his, none of our business. Besides, I think our boss is a nice man”

“You don’t know him very well yet Nonu-ah. Previously… before you work here, there was a trainee who accidentally entered the boss’s room..”

Wonwoo started to pay attention, let Junhui tell the story.

“The boy came across our boss with a man sleeping on his bed, hugging lovingly on the bed. On top of that, both of them were naked!” continued Junhui.

“Aishh Junnie. When it comes to our boss’s bad behavior, you’re the number one who knows everything.” Wonwoo rebuked softly. He didn’t want his friend to be offended by his reprimand. After all, it was their boss personal matter which had nothing to do with their lives.

“No Nonu-ah. The boy himself told me the story. Coincidentally, the boss woke up and saw the boy, he was so furious! Lastly, the boy was fired after his contract as trainee expired!”

Wonwoo’s reveries fly away. He is now alone. He was already in the next room. If possible, he wants to finish his work as soon as possible because he has promised Junhui to eat lunch later. After all, there are still many tasks awaiting him later in the evening.

“Is this a suite or a barn?” Wonwoo said when he pushed the door of the suite room he was stepping on.

‘Who lives in this room? Didn’t they know how to clean at all?’ Wonwoo said to himself as his feet traced into the scattered luxurious suite. The comforter was left hanging on the corner of the bed. Clothes were scattered on the floor.

Wonwoo immediately picked up the littered clothes and folded them and arranged them in the closet. Clothes that were piled up in the closet were also packed and arranged accordingly. Wonwoo arranged the room as it should have been. After finished managing his work, Wonwoo started tidying up the bed. The cluttered accessories were put back to their original place and used towels were replaced with clean ones. Then, he sprayed perfume in the room.

Almost an hour of cleaning, Wonwoo breathed a sigh of relief. The bed is now tidy and now the bathroom needs to be cleaned. However, suddenly his heart felt uneasy when his eyes were fixed on the room decoration which felt a little different from the room he had cleaned before.

‘Why is heart suddenly so chaotic?’. Wonwoo immediately stopped his job, wondering why his heart was pounding quickly.

‘Don’t go into the boss’s suite room numbered…”Mr Cha’s speech suddenly recalled in his memory.

Wonwoo was stunned. His mind was spinning trying to remember the room number he entered.

‘Oh my god! Oh No! This is the boss’s room! I should not have entered the boss’s room!’

Wonwoo was anxious. Without realizing it, his feet had reached the front door. He wanted to step out of this room immediately. Before he could turn the doorknob his steps suddenly halted when the door of the luxurious suite door was opened from the outside.

Wonwoo was shocked. Eyes fixed in that direction. His heart was beating rapidly. A man was now standing still in front of him.

The expression on the man face was full of hatred mixed with shock. Perhaps the man was surprised to see him in that room.

Wonwoo was stunned. Mingyu? His heart seemed to be dragged down with something huge.

“Who allowed you to enter here!? Who told you to touch my things!?” yelled Mingyu angrily.

Wonwoo was even more surprised. The man in front of him made hi lose his words. His lips were locked by watching the man’s cruel face. At the same time, he was confused.

‘Why the man was angry at me? What has Mingyu got to do with my boss’s room?’ Wonwoo asked himself.

“Do you know who I am? Do you realize, whose room were you in!?”Mingyu scolded when he saw Wonwoo was standing still in front of him.

Mingyu snorted angrily. Mingyu was not even ready to face Wonwoo that day, at least not as early as that. He actually plans to seek revenge again. He wants Wonwoo’s life destroyed, shattered.

Wonwoo swallowed, increasingly confused by Mingyu’s reaction.

“I am your boss Wonwoo! You are my worker! You have no right to break into my room, you know!

Wonwoo hunched stiffly. ‘Boss? Is he my boss? Is that the guy that I always praise? Is that the guy that I always back-up at Junhui? Impossible!’

“You..!” Mingyu’s index finger pointed right at Wonwoo’s face.

Wonwoo raised his face. He could see Mingyu’s index finger right at his forehead. For the first time, Wonwoo felt how small he was in the man’s eyes!

“Get out! I don’t want to see your face again!” the man’s snarl startled Wonwoo.

The man’s face evoked an old memory back into his mind. Wonwoo began to sink into the deep ocean of sorrow. He really couldn’t believe what he was facing at the moment. Mingyu, his certified enemy is now in front of his eyes. His enemy is also his employer! Ahh, is this a coincidence?

“GET OUT”

Mingyu’s second roar surprised Wonwoo, without waiting long, his feet ran fast leaving the room.

“I want to quit! I don’t want to work here anymore!” Wonwoo said firmly with a gasping breath.

Junhui pulled Wonwoo’s hand and brought him to a long chair situated at the lobby of the Carat Hotel. Wonwoo seemed to ignore other colleagues who looked at him with question marks.

“Nonu-ah, what’s wrong? Why do you look so scared?” asked Junhui softly with a sense of worried in his mind.

For many years Wonwoo was his friends, he never saw Wonwoo this restless. That was the first time.

“I hate that guy! I don’t want to see his face again! Why is he my boss, Junnie? Why am I his employee?” Wonwoo spewed a series of questions.

Junhui was getting dizzy, couldn’t guess the meaning of Wonwoo’s uneven words. ‘Which man? Boss? Did Nonu mean Mr Kim Mingyu?’

“I accidentally entered his room! I cleaned everything, but I didn’t know that was his room. That man….my boss! I don’t know! I swear Junnie, I don’t know. If I knew…”

“I don’t understand! I’m confused. Who are you talking about Nonu-ah? Is it our boss?”

Wonwoo got up and walked circling in front of his best friend.

“I want to quit this job! I don’t want to be his employee! I don’t want to gain money from him! Can you help me Junnie-ah? I don’t want to work here anymore, please” pleaded Wonwoo.

Junhui getting more confused.

“But… you have signed a six-month contract Nonu-ah. You can’t quit or even be fired. That is the procedure here, Nonu-ah” explained Junhui.

Wonwoo’s head felt heavy suddenly. In fact, he shook his head as a sign of disagreement with Junhui’s words.

“No! I don’t want! I don’t like that guy! I hate him! He ruined my future! He was responsible for everything ….”

“Who do you mean Nonu? Is it Mr Mingyu?”

Wonwoo did not answer. ‘Junhui never knew the history of my life. Do I need to tell him about my past?’

Although Wonwoo lived with Junhui and his family after his parents’ death, Junhui never knew what had happened in his life after they were separated for 7 years as Junhui and his family had to move elsewhere because of his father’s work. Junhui met Wonwoo only by chance after he found Wonwoo was wondering at the park near his old house. Junhui intended to visit Wonwoo and his family only to learn that Wonwoo was kicked out of the house rented by his family after his parents’ death.

‘No! I’m not as bad as that guy. I will not badmouth him just because of my selfishness’ thought Wonwoo.

“Wonwoo?” Junhui shook his best friend’s shoulder.

Wonwoo only stared at Junhui.

“Are you okay Nonu-ah? You make me worried.” Junhui asked with concern. 

Wonwoo let out a small sigh but not answering Junhui’s question.

“Nonu?”

“It’s nothing Junhui” said Wonwoo. He immediately got up and slowly left Junhui who was increasingly confused by the situation. 

Mingyu was silent. The suite room was left dark. His heart was still not calm and restless. His anger was still burning. Mingyu was laid facing the beautifully engraved suite ceiling and the memories of his anger at Wonwoo just now came to him.

‘Is he satisfied after scolding Wonwoo?’ Mingyu asked himself. ‘Argghh… I shouldn’t have shown my face to him just now. I should have continued this play on him. Let him feel regretful that the money he gains coming from my hands! I shouldn’t have come here just now!’ Mingyu blames himself.

Mingyu remembered Wonwoo’s pale face. He knew Wonwoo was shocked. Without realizing, he smiled. He shifted his body to the right of the bed and smiled again.

‘The guy will be working here for another 4 months. There is still more time, I will use all the power that I have! I’ll let him know, no one has ever dare against me in my life. I will make sure he regretted all those things that happened to me in the past!’ Mingyu rolls his body to the left. He laughed out loud, as if satisfied with his plans.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So basically i got bored at home and boom another chapter? before i forgot, in this story Minghao's age is same as Wonwoo since he is Mingyu's younger brother in here. Their exact age are not that important in this story but just to make it clear :D as usual sorry for any mistakes.

Wonwoo was deeply absorbed in his mind, bored of being left alone. Junhui spent the night at his university friend’s house because he had to complete group assignments. It was getting busier for Junhui as it was his last year in university.

Nonchalantly, Wonwoo’s mind drifted to remember the incident late this morning. Disbelief when reminded of the man who became his employer was his own nemesis. ‘Why do I have to meet him again?’ Wonwoo groaned as if annoyed by the incident.

Slowly he stepped to the window of his room which was deliberately left open. His gaze was thrown far into the dark night sky. At that time, the clock just moved to 9.00 p.m. however, the twinkling stars were unable to attract Wonwoo’s interest to keep staring at.

He remembered how Mingyu scolded him. Mingyu’s hot temper has not changed since long ago, even though his face is clearly more handsome than when he was at school.

Wonwoo sighed, not wanting to be mesmerized by that face again. He doesn’t want to sink into the glimmers of eyes of the man who has ruined his future and he will always remember that forever!

‘Am I that low in his eyes? I never intended to consider him as an enemy. Only him! He misunderstood my responsibilities as head prefect. I really don’t intend to make anyone my enemy’ Wonwoo said to himself.

Wonwoo recall again the first time Mingyu talking to him at the school. The guy smiled kindly at him. Wonwoo who was kind of serious, never even returned Mingyu’s smile as long as the man tried to approach him. Wonwoo indeed admits, Mingyu was the aim of his friends at school. Mingyu has the appearance and belonging to the elite family full of corporate. Mingyu also always gets the attention of their school teacher and the principal.

‘Me? What do I have? I only have poverty and self-esteem without any level of appearance that can attract anyone’.

Wonwoo knows indeed the agenda of a guy like Mingyu who only knows the pleasures of life. The player attitude of Mingyu’s was what made Wonwoo decided to distance himself from the guy.

Who knows as a result of his indifferent attitude of receiving friendships from Mingyu caused the situation to get worsen. Mingyu began to change his behavior when he was laughed at by friends who mocked him for failing to get Wonwoo.

The news of Mingyu losing in a bet involving him was so gripping inside his heart. Due to the feel of being played, Wonwoo tried to find Wonwoo’s fault. A box of cigarettes found in Mingyu’s school bag was used as an excuse for Mingyu to be suspended from school. ‘Besides, he only run his responsibility as the head prefect, is it wrong of him?’

However, the episode didn’t end just like that. Wonwoo doesn’t know why Mingyu’s hatred continues to burn against him. Mingyu keep on insulting him every day, hating him for no good reason. Was that fair? He was quite restless thinking of the answer because he knew his heart also hated the guy. It was unlikely to go away that easily!

‘Why me? He has no right to ask me to be his maid! I don’t want!” Wonwoo loud voice upheld his decision.

He was completely dissatisfied with Mr Cha’s newly given instructions. Junhui who was on Wonwoo’s side just kept quiet. Occasionally he nudged his friend softly. He was only able to hear the heated discussion and verbal clashed between Mr Cha and his best friend which had lasted for 15 minute.

He felt strange when he found out about Mingyu’s instructions to Wonwoo’s task that morning. His employer never told anyone to tidy up his luxury suite. Why was Wonwoo suddenly ordered to work there?

“I don’t know Wonwoo-ah, Mr Mingyu himself who wants you to clean his suite room on the 17th floor. He doesn’t want anyone else except you” Mr Cha said still has not given up on persuading Wonwoo after he himself was instructed by Mingyu this morning.

As an employee, Mr Cha only complied with the orders of his superiors. Though he himself was shrouded in wonder, he had no power to protest. All this time, neither Mingyu gave permission to any employee to enter his suite room easily. Suddenly, Wonwoo was ordered to tidy up his suite room.

“I felt weird with Mr Mingyu’s attitude. If he wants you to tidy up his room only for today, it was not a big deal. However this… every day you have to clean up his room. It was not like he will sleep every day in that suite, right?” Junhui started to open his mouth after Mr Cha left them.

Wonwoo grunted dissatisfied, upset by Mingyu’s order to him. He knew Mingyu deliberately issued the order, Mingyu wanted to torment him.

“You have to tidy up his room starting today. Every 11 o’clock in the morning, you can start tidying up his room before going to the other rooms” Mr Cha’s command was still ringing in his ears.

“What if Mr Mingyu likes you?” guessed Junhui.

Wonwoo glanced at Junhui sharply. “Don’t be silly Junnie!”

“Hmm...who knows? He once talked to you maybe he’s starting to like you?”

“Junhui, don’t hook me up with him, okay? I don’t like it” replied Wonwoo firmly.

Junhui grinned as he pursed his lips cutely towards a sour-faced Wonwoo.

Indeed Wonwoo was angry When Junhui tries to associate him with Mingyu. Hatred towards that guy was still tangled in his heart.

“I want to start my tasks, see you at lunch later, okay?” said Wonwoo and immediately left.

Junhui bit his lips.’ Odd! Before this, he praised the boss but now I can’t even say boss’s name’ Junhui grumbled to himself. His hand scratched his head which suddenly felt itchy thinking of Wonwoo’s odd behavior.

Wonwoo diligently cleaned the suite of the guy he hated. He hastened his work, too lazy to even think about Mingyu which will only add to his heartache. Wonwoo will make sure his torture ends after his contract expires. ‘Ahhhh…4 months to go’ Wonwoo sighed.

More than half an hour later, Wonwoo breathed a sigh of relief. He wanted to leave the room immediately so that he could continue his work in the other rooms. As he prepared to leave, the hotel phone on the table rang.

Wonwoo halted at the front of the door. ‘Should I answer the call?’ Wonwoo questioned himself while the phone was still ringing nonstop.

Finally, Wonwoo decided to answer, who knows if there was an important call.

“Hello…”

“Err… who’s there?” the voice on the other line asked.

Wonwoo frowned. ‘Who called who? Then asked who I am?’ grumbled Wonwoo in his heart.

“Who’s there? Where is Mingyu hyung?” the male voice at the end of the line was still loud.

“Err… Sorry sir. I … I am the employee who is in charge of cleaning Mr Mingyu’s room” Wonwoo stammered.

“Ohh…” it was quiet before the man resumed his speech.

“Is hyung there? I’ve tried to call his hand phone but couldn’t reached him”

“Err.. Sir..” Wonwoo halted his words. He didn’t know what to address the person on the other line.

“Minghao, you can call me Minghao” interrupted the man upon realizing the discomfort of Wonwoo.

“Ohh Sir Minghao. Hmm.. why don’t Mr Minghao try to phone his office number? Mr Mingyu usually in there”

“Yes, I’ve tried but there’s no answer. I thought he was in his suite room”

Wonwoo was silent, he didn’t know what else to suggest. His mind was restrained from thinking about things related to Mingyu. Why bother thinking about him?

“Hmm.. it’s okay then, thank you. If meet him anywhere, please tell him I’ve arrived. I will wait for him in the lobby”

“Okay Sir”. Wonwoo wrote the memo.

After placing the handle of the phone, Wonwoo re-arranged his steps to exit the room. The memo was left on the side of the phone.

Just before he could reach the doorknob, the phone rang again. Wonwoo had to turn around to pick up the phone again.

“May I know what time does hyung usually go out for lunch?” the same male voice was heard at the end of the line.

‘How do I know? I’m not Mingyu secretary’ complained Wonwoo even though the words only resonated in his heart.

“Do you think he’s out by now?” the man kept asking.

“Sorry sir, but I don’t know. I’m just a housekeeper not his secretary.” Wonwoo replied after a long silence.

“Ohh wait.. Really? I’m so sorry, I thought you’re hyung’s secretary” Minghao said apologetically.

Wonwoo laughed loudly. The sound of his tone pierced through the phone making Minghao stunned and adored the cheerful tone of Wonwoo’s laughter.

Wonwoo stopped his laughed when the man was silent.

“What’s your name?” Minghao question again still wants to keep talking.

‘Okkayy.. now it’s getting weird, why suddenly this Minghao guy want to know my name. What is this man’s relationship with Mingyu? Are they friends? Are they brothers? Or are they business partner? He didn’t want if he said something wrong to this man, Mingyu will blame him again later’ grumbled Wonwoo in his mind.

“I’m Wonwoo” Wonwoo decided to answer.

“Hmmm… Wonwoo…Nice name.” commented Minghao.

Wonwoo laughed again but this time a bit low. Indirectly, he was pleased with the compliment.

“Okay Sir Minghao, I’ve got to go. There are other rooms that I needed to clean, later I will try to convey your message to Mr Mingyu.”

Wonwoo turned off the phone slowly and he shook his head slowly reminded of Minghao’s cute demeanour.

As he was about to stand up, the phone rang again. Wonwoo was a little surprised as he sighed.

“What else now?” Wonwoo laughed a little.

“Wow! You’re having fun cleaned my room, don’t you?” Mingyu’s voice sounded loud from the phone.

Wonwoo stunned. His laughter which was a bit cheerful earlier dies instantly. All his cheerful feelings disappeared and were replaced by dislike.

“Who were you talking to? You use the phone in my room!?”Mingyu snarled loudly.

Wonwoo grunted as Mingyu threw accusations at him. If it’s up to him, he just wants to end the call harshly. He was really annoyed to hear that voice.

“Speak up! You thought this hotel where your parents invested their money!?”

“Why did you suddenly want to involve my parents!?”

Mingyu was shocked by Wonwoo’s cold answer.

“It’s Sir Minghao!” interrupted Wonwoo before Mingyu could repeat his question. He was too lazy to further up their argument.

“Hmm.. what did he said?” Mingyu asked but now with more calm voice.

“He has arrived. He’s waiting in the lobby” Wonwoo answered shortly. He’s too tired to even address his boss properly.

“Have you cleaned my room?” asked Mingyu again.

Wonwoo swallowed. He tried to control his anger when he recall Mingyu’ decision this morning. For no apparent reason, Mingyu ordered that he to be assigned to clean his suite. Wonwoo knows Mingyu deliberately did that. ‘Ahh.. why is he arouse with anger? Mingyu does have the right to determine the tasks for him. The man is his employer’. Wonwoo tried to remind himself.

“Wonwoo?”

“Hmm.. yes..yes” Wonwoo answered when he heard his name being called.

The atmosphere became quiet for a moment. Wonwoo waited for Mingyu’s next words but the man seemed to run out of words.

Wonwoo’s voice that Mingyu heard on the phone sounded so low and soft. He himself was not sure why he feels the atmosphere was different when he with Wonwoo.

The slow roar of Wonwoo’s breath turned off the foreign feeling that arose in Mingyu’s heart without him realizing it.

“You can continue your tasks. Tomorrow, you have to come again like today. Wipe all the belongings and make sure there is no dust in my room” Mingyu gave instructions.

Wonwoo did not answer, he kept mum.

“That was the price you should pay for my dignity that you despised while in school!” added the man as Wonwoo kept on staying silent.

“You started…”

Mingyu called off the call without Wonwoo having time to finish his words.

Wonwoo sobbed, he closed his eyes slowly. ‘Why did you do this to me Mingyu? What’s wrong with me until you really hate me?’ however the question can only be suppressed as the line has been disconnected. Mingyu was no longer there. Wonwoo kept on chanting the words ‘ _What’s wrong with me_ ’ in his mind.

Almost 20 minutes he was in the suite alone, finally Wonwoo came out. He wiped out tears in his eyes and took a deep breath. He needs to show a casual face so that no one suspects the changes in his face especially Junhui who will surely notice everything.

As he walked out, suddenly a light like lightning flashed towards him. Wonwoo raised his face looking for the source of the light. A man was standing upright in front of him while holding a camera. Spontaneously, Wonwoo standing with his arms akimbo. Felt angry at the actions of the stranger man for taking his picture without his permission. 

“Sorry…sorry. I accidentally click my camera” the man apologized after he noticed a wave of anger plastered on Wonwoo’s face.

“What do you want to do with my picture?” Wonwoo’s questioned in a little harsh tone.

The man looked at his camera before observing Wonwoo who was not far from where he was standing. Wonwoo’s restless face looked clear but even in that anxious state, his gentleness still stood up.

“Actually I thought this camera flash is broken. I’ve tried click many times because the flash was stuck but all of sudden when I clicked earlier, I didn’t expect to snap a picture of you. I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to take your picture. I’m really sorry” the man explained clearly at Wonwoo.

Wonwoo a little relieved. The seriousness of the man explained as if to tell that he was really unintentional with his actions earlier looks so sincere.

Finally Wonwoo smiled. “It’s okay, I thought you had bad intentions earlier” replied Wonwoo.

The man gazed at Wonwoo in silence.

“I go first, I have works to do” Wonwoo said.

After the man nodded, Wonwoo continued to push the trolley to the next room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So who did Wonwoo met at the end? :D


End file.
